Season
by Lagerstroemia
Summary: Setiap musim pasti punya cerita


**SEASON**

**Written by Fujimoto Tara**

**Character**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate **

**T**

**Genre**

**Romance Friendship**

**Warning**

**OOC, AU, ABAL, PENDEK, PASARAN, BERBELIT belit**

**Musim semi? menurutku itu musim terindah diantara 4 musim lainnya. Saat bunga sakura melayang bebas di udara, awan-awan putih bak gumpalan kapas bergerak pelan beriringan, dan 1aka d lembut yang terkadang membelai rambut panjangku. Bukan itu saja, musim semi jugalah yang memulai kisah di masa remajaku.**

Tap..tap..

Terdengar suara sepatu yang mengehentak trotoar dari beton berwarna coklat dengan keras menandakan bahwa si pemilik sepatu tengah berlari. Rambutnya yang dikepang sebagian dan sisanya dibiarkan terurai bergoyang cepat akibat berlari. Peluh juga mentes dari pelipisnya turun ke pipi putihnya lalu meluncur ke bawah, setelah sebentar menggantung di dagu lancipnya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak maju lalu mundur, sementara tangan kirinya memegang tas sekolahnya yang disampirkan di bahu.

"Hosh..hosh.." Gadis yang berlari tadi kini berhenti dengan posisi tangan bertumpu di lututnya. Setelah dirasa cukup melepas lelah, gadis itu melihat arloji putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 07.55 angka itulah yang tertera di arlojinya

"Yokatta…" Gadis itu mendesah lega mengetahui dirinya belum telat memasuki upacara siswa baru di sekolah barunya. 'Setidaknya aku masih punya 5 menit untuk beristirahat," pikirnya lalu memasuki wilayah 'Tokyo Gakuen' sekolah barunya.

**Kau tahu? Saat musim semi, ketika bunga sakura berjatuhan saat itu juga aku melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan.**

"Capeknya…" Gadis berambut pink panjang tengah duduk bersila beralaskan rumput hijau sambil mengipaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Sakura..!" Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis pink itu memutar tubuhnya sedikit guna melihat siapa yang tega mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura pada gadis berambut pirang panjang yang kini juga ikut duduk bersila di sebelah Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau, kenapa kau malah asyik duduk di bawah pohon seperti ini, lihat yang lainnya sedang bingung mencari tanda tangan untuk keperluan MOS," Gadis disebelah Sakura itu menunjuk kearah gerombolan orang yang mondar-mandir kesana-kemari membawa buku dan bolpoin.

"Aku capek Ino," Jawab Sakura enteng sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pelan ke batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Aku juga capek, lihat penampilanku…." Rengek Ino sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan jari lentiknya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya mendengus menahan tawa. Dasar Miss. Perfect.

"Tapi Sakura, kalau kau tidak punya tanda tangan lengkap dari semua anggota OSIS, kau nanti dihukum. Kau tahu kan rumor beredar kalau ketua Osis di Tokyo Gakuen terkenal sadis," Ino menatap Sakura serius berharap dia mau merubah posisinya dan ikut pergi bersamanya.

"Iya iya nanti aku lengkapi sekarang aku mau istirahat," Sakura menjawab tanpa merubah posisinya dan malah mentup matanya menikmati hembusan 2aka d yang membelai lembut wajahnya.

"Sakura…!" Ino yang emosi karena dicuekin langsung beranjak berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau, jangan cari aku kalau kau mendadak dihukum gara-gara tanda tangan itu," Ino menunggu respon dari Sakura tapi ternyata 2aka da pergerakan berarti dari Sakura, akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi dengan memasang ekspresi seperti ingin makan orang.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya sedikit, melirik punggung sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh lalu terkikik pelan. 'Seru juga menggoda dia' pikirnya lalu melanjukan waktu santainya

Srek..srek..

Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan rumput berjalan mendekat ke tempat Sakura  
'Pasti Ino lagi,' Batinnya menduga

"Mau apa lagi Ino? Sudah ku bilang kan nanti akan ku lengkapi"

"Hn…" Terdengar gumaman tak jelas dari sesosok yang menimbulkan suara gesekan di rumput tadi  
'Eh? Suaranya terdengar maskulin? Apa jangan-jangan Ino berubah gender? Ah… tidak mungkin?' Tetap tidak membuka matanya Sakura malah bergumul dengan pemikiran anehnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Pemilik suara yang ternyata seorang pemuda, kini tengah menatap Sakura dengan datar.

'Oh tidak! Siapa dia? Apa dia malaikat pencabut nyawaku? Kami-sama yang benar saja..' Sakura malah bergerak gelisah namun tetap tidak membuka matanya.

"Hei! Buka matamu." Pemuda tadi menyuruh Sakura untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi menempel erat. Perlahan Sakura mulai membuka kelopaknya, sedikit demi sedikit manik seteduh hutan itu terlihat. Saat maniknya sudah terlihat sempurna…..

"KYAAA!" Sakura berteriak histeris, pemuda di hadapan Sakura akhirnya jatuh ke rumput dan menatap Sakura horor.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pemuda berambut raven yang terjengkang tadi segera memperbaiki posisinya dan mentap Sakura datar, keduanya saat ini tengah mentap satu sama lain.

Rambut merah muda panjang yang sebagian dikepang dan sisanya terurai, menari bebas karena dibelai angin, manik emarld seteduh hutan yang tengah menatapnya, pipi putih yang tidak tembem dan juga tidak tirus porsi yang sempurna, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir mungilnya yang juga berwarna pink sangat menggoda untuk dicium. Ditambah dengan background bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, semakin menabah kesan cantik dan manis pada diri Sakura di mata pemuda raven itu.

Manik sehitam jelaga, rahang yang kokoh, hidung yang mancung, wajah yang putih bersih tanpa cacat dibingkai sempurna dengan rambut raven yang bagian belakangnya dibuat mencuat.

Cantik.

Tampan.

Itulah kata yang patut untuk mendiskripsikan mereka berdua.

"Ehem!" Pemuda raven itu berdehem guna merusak suasana yang mendadak canggung diantara dirinya dan gadis pink di depannya.

"Eh.. err aku..maaf sudah membuat kau jatuh," Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannya gelagapan saat berbicara dengan pemuda raven ini.

"Hn. Kau sedang apa disini kau murid baru kan?" Pemuda raven tadi bertanya pada Sakura.

"Eh..I-iya, aku sedang bersantai. Kau sendiri? Namamu siapa? Aku Haruno Sakura," Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada orang di depannya ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Jawabnya singkat sambil menajabat tangan Sakura.

**Saat musim semi lah awal semua kisah manis dan pahit dalam hidupku**

**TBC**

Area kicau

Wah ini fic kedua ku lho, ya ampun padahal yang pertama belum di publish, aduh

Ya sudah lah salamnya segini dulu maaf kalau pendek lagi terburu2

Jaa

Fujimoto tara


End file.
